


In Their Arms

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: When Shepard suffers mild hypothermia on the Leviathan mission it takes some serious snuggling with Kaidan and Vega in the back of the shuttle to warm her back up.





	In Their Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [worstcommander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstcommander/gifts).



_ A/N - I was paired with the very lovely worstcommander for Spec Recs, and I was lucky enough to get to write some Shenga - my OT3. Normally, I'd have have written something smutty, but I wanted to write something that was both light-hearted and emotional. Something that would show much they love each other and deep their trust goes. Hopefully you really enjoy your story! _

* * *

 

The noise of the ocean beating against the side of the derelict ship boomed through the air like a deep bass drum, at times almost drowning out the ceaseless screaming of the reaper troops that came at them in waves. James hated the sound, but he grit his teeth and focused through it. His world had hyper-focused onto the weapon in his hands; the kick of the shotgun each time he took down a husk, the heat of the barrel as he fired over and over, and on the targets that seemed to hurl themselves at him, screaming, like he was stuck in a nightmare of the worst kind.

As much as he hated the noise, it helped to distract him from the knowledge that somewhere out there, deep under that churning grey water, Shepard might be drowning. Or hell, maybe she had done the impossible and right now she was having tea and crumpets with Leviathan, but he had a terrible sinking feeling in his gut that wouldn't go away. She'd died once, alone in the cold black of space, and he didn't want her suffering the same fate in the cold wet depths of this God forsaken ocean.

When she hopped into that diving mech and told them her plan, James had wanted nothing more than to yank her out and volunteer to go in her place, but she wouldn’t have listened. Kaidan had felt the same, but he knew even better than James what good speaking up would do. Shepard was the N7, the hero, the one who came up with the crazy plans and had the training to back them up. They just trailed along in her wake and tried to keep up.

Most days it was invigorating, intoxicating even; it drove James wild and made him love her all the more. But sometimes, like now, he just wanted to curl up with her and Kaidan under a big blanket and hold them close. To reassure himself that they were alive and real, and hope against hope that they would make it through this crazy war in once piece. And yeah, maybe just to snuggle close with the people he loved and hold them tight.

He wanted, no, _ he needed _ to believe they would have a life together after this war.

"On your right, Vega!" Kaidan shielded him with biotics just in time to deflect a projectile, and James spun as a cannibal raised it’s gun again.

"Thanks!" he said as he dropped into cover and fumbled for another clip.

_ Focus, Vega!  _ He told himself angrily.  _ Lola wouldn’t forgive you if you got shot because you were daydreaming! _

Kaidan dispatched the cannibal with a flick of his wrist, and it went sailing into the hungry ocean below. The biotic’s face was calm, impassive, and a stab of envy went through James at his ability to stay cool under pressure. As much as he loved Kaidan, as close as they were, he envied his faith in Shepard. His faith in her ability to come back him no matter what. That unshakable belief that everything would turn out okay.

Something must have shown on his face, because Kaidan leaned close and briefly clasped a hand on his forearm, the weight reassuring, his whiskey eyes warm. "She'll be okay, Jimmy," he said huskily, the use of his pet name more reassuring than the actual words. "A little water won't stop our girl."

James almost wanted to argue, to have Kaidan prove his point. But he nodded instead and squeezed Kaidan's hand. "Yeah, I know. I just ... she looked so scared."

Kaidan nodded and a shadow went through his eyes. "She'll be okay," he said again.

This time James had the distinct impression that Kaidan was saying the words more for himself, and he saw a flash of worry in the depth of those calm brown eyes. They were distracted from any more discussion by another wave of husks and marauders, and they fell back into the pattern of covering each other asses, killing reaper troops, and scanning for any sign of the woman they loved. Kaidan's biotics sizzled the air and James’ shotgun blasts echoed loudly, each attack punctuated by the angry screams of injured husks and the spray of black blood.

They fought on and on, until  Kaidan caught his arm and dragged him backwards, closer towards Cortez who provided cover with his assault rifle. Two brutes were lumbering towards them from further back on the deck of the ship. Their beady eyes narrowed angrily as they roared and blundered forward. The stench was unimaginable, like rotting flesh, sour milk and something sickeningly sweet.

James checked his ammo and his grenades. He was running low;  _ very low. _

"There!" Kaidan seized his shoulder and pointed towards the foaming tips of the ocean where something was emerging.

"Shepard?" James tried to surge forward, but a roaring stopped him in his tracks, and his heart leapt into his throat as the brutes crashed between them and the emerging diving mech.

The only thought in his head as the brutes turned towards the mech was that he had to save Shepard.

James dropped to one knee as he fired; sending out carnages, throwing grenades, firing shot after shot. The kickback made his shoulder ache, but he didn't stop. He couldn't. The diving mech was back on deck now, the glass portal cracked and fogged, water gushing onto the decking as reaper troops swarmed around it like nightmarish ghouls.

The mech opened and James held his breath, expecting Shepard to leap out in a flash; guns blazing and her red hair streaming behind her like a banner, every inch the warrior goddess she so often was. Instead she slumped bonelessly onto the deck, barely able to lift her arms and break her own fall.

He had a glimpse of chalky white skin, smears of crimson blood down her face, and wildly rolling eyes. He started to rise, to go to her, but again, the brutes surged in her direction as if on cue, and James was forced to concentrate his fire on them, to try and hold them off. His heart hammered, his breath burned in his lungs, and every fibre of his being screamed in a silent prayer to any god listening to save Shepard.

And someone did.

Whether it was his frantic prayers, James didn’t know, but one of the brutes let out an enraged bellow and turned on it's fellow; snapping at it like a dog protecting a bone.

Kaidan leapt forward into the gap it left, hurtling forward before James even had time to blink. For a moment he felt that tiny flame of envy flicker inside of him, then relief snubbed it out as Kaidan scooped Shepard under his arm and half-lifted, half-carried her towards him. James took her other arm, trusting in Cortez to keep them covered as the brutes continued to fight amongst themselves.

"Hurry up!" The shuttle pilot bellowed as they lurched past carrying Shepard between them. "We have incoming."

The screams of husks reached James' ears and he increased his pace as he hurried towards the shuttle, scooping Shepard into his arms and carrying her inside to save time. Kaidan followed him in, covering Cortez as the nearest husks reached clawed hands towards him. Once the shuttle pilot was safely aboard, they sealed the hatch and James winced as he listened to the metallic scuttling sounds of husks climbing all over the shuttle; beating their blackened fists against it.

"Do you think Shepard did it?" Kaidan asked as James set her down on the floor, her head lolling. "Do you think she got them to shut the energy field off so we can leave?"

Cortez started the engines with a roar and they rocked slightly as the shuttle lifted off.

"It'll be a hell of a short flight if she didn't," James muttered, settling her head in his lap while Kaidan checked her vitals.

His toffee coloured eyes dark with worry as he felt her pulse. "She's freezing." He took her hand and squeezed it. "Shepard? Can you hear me? Jane?"

She scrunched her eyes and groaned lightly as she came to, coughing and spluttering as though she thought she were underwater. James steadied her as she tried to sit up. Kaidan was right, he realised; she was icy to the touch, and both her armour and skin were freezing cold.

"We've got you," he murmured. "You okay?"

She nodded, clutching a hand to her head and keeping her eyes closed. "Yeah, I just ... my head's hurting like a son of a bitch."

The sound of her voice was music to his ears, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he thanked any and all gods listening that she seemed to be okay. Kaidan engulfed them both in a hug, and James shifted closer, Jane held between them as they held each other tightly.

“We need to get you out of your armour and warm you up,” Kaidan said as he drew back. He began pulling off his own gauntlets and gloves, clearly intending to strip off. “James, I need you to help her off with her gear and then strip down too.”

“Wait, what?” James cast a glance towards the front of the shuttle where Cortez was flying. “I, uh … you want me to  _ what _ ?” he repeated again, his cheeks warming.

His lover tossed a thermal blanket at him and smirked. “Mind out of the gutter, Jimmy. We’re going to warm her up with heat packs and body heat until we get back to the normandy. Skin to skin would be good, but our underarmour should be warm enough.” His grin widened. “Since you’re suddenly so shy and all.”

They all knew James was the least modest of the three of them; he was proud of his body and would have happily paraded around naked for all and sundry. But canoodling in the back of the shuttle while Cortez was flying had seemed a little on the nose.  _ Cuddling  _ he could do though.

Blushing, he helped Jane off with her armour as she told them what had happened down below, her teeth chattering the whole time. Her hands were numb with cold, and she was all fingers and thumbs as she tried to help him with the buckles and catches of her armour. She gave him a weak smile when he eventually laughed huskily and caught her hands in his own.

James kissed her forehead fondly. “I know you’re used to being the boss, but you might need to relinquish a little control here, Jane, or we’re never going to get you out of your clothes.”

“Fine, be the boss,” she mumbled grumpily and threw her arms up in a ‘ _ so there _ ’ gesture that had Kaidan grinning.

Cortez snorted from the cockpit. “Do I even want to know what’s going on back there?”

“Medical emergency,” Kaidan answered smartly as he finished stripping down and helped James with Shepard’s remaining bits of armour.

“Uhuh,” the smile in the pilot’s voice was obvious. “That must be some emergency if it calls for what sounds like some serious snuggling.”

Kaidan only laughed. “Oh, it is. Believe me, Steve, this is life or death snuggling.”

This time is was James and Shepard who laughed as they finished stripping off and allowed Kaidan to arrange them under a thermal blanket. Shepard snuggled tightly against Kaidan’s chest; curled up into a small shivering ball, while James pressed tightly against her. He found it unpleasantly hot under the blanket with the heat packs generating so much warmth, but Shepard still felt cool to the touch, and Kaidan insisted they keep them against her until her shivering stopped.

_ How close had she come to dying down there today _ ? James wondered as he let his head rest on Kaidan’s shoulder, breathing deep and inhaling the familiar scent of Shepard's perfume and Kaidan’s biotics. A smell that made his heart ache with longing and love. 

He suspected that it had been closer than she would ever admit to them, and and forced his mind away from that unpleasant thought. Instead he focused on the warmth of Shepard’s body against his, on the strength of Kaidan’s arms, and the pleasant tingle of his biotics against his skin. He focused on how much he loved them, and on the future they had planned together once the war was over.

_ And it would be over one day _ , he told himself firmly as Cortez brought the shuttle into the Normandy’s docking bay with a gentle bump. If Shepard could do one impossible thing and get the Leviathan fighting on their side, then surely she could do another and defeat the reapers.

He just had to hold on.

He just had to believe.

And in the arms of his lovers it felt as though anything were possible.


End file.
